regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On Neega Prequel
Recap Day 1 The half-orc Neega is in the tavern in her Orc Village on the North Coast of Eridon in the edge of the Dusky Woods. She is sitting across from her friend Fang. Fang talks about how his friend Tusk fell overboard in their rowboat yesterday, and hasn't appeared yet. Neega insists they look for him. Neega leaves some cat food out in the middle of hour house, leaves the window open, then heads out with Fang in the rowboat. They head east, following the current. They spot a camp site and go to shore. Neega spots some Orc Footprints that end with them being dragged away by some small footprints. Fang stays with the boat, and Neega heads off after the tracks. She spots a goblin camp. Neega is spotted by goblins, but she calmy greets it, and it walks over to talk with her, as other goblins sneak around to flank her. Neega and the 3 goblins fight. She kills one and the other two retreat. She frees Tusk who is tied and bound in a tent and with a broken leg. Tusk reveals that Fang was the one who got him captured on purpose. The two heads back overland back to their village. When they arrive the Orc Village is on fire. There are a few survivors and many dead goblins and dead orcs. Neega's house is on fire, but the cats had escape out the open window except Ginger who was trapped. Neega saves Ginger then heads outside to talk with the Orc survivors, Beatrice owner of the Human Head Tavern and Bertha the village elder. Beatrice explains scores of goblins came and attacked the village while Fang distracted the citizens with the fake news that Neega had been captured. The goblins came from the east, but they left to the west. Neega is given a potion of clairvoyance by Bertha. After resting for an hour Neega and Beatrice head out after the goblins, leaving Ginger, Greta, Bertha, and Tusk behind. At sunset the two reach the Hemdorkas Hills. Neega and Beatrice camp out for the night. Day 2 The two head north following the coast and eventually reach a Dwarf Fishing Village. They enter with their weapons holstered. Neega tells the Dwarves of the the Goblin attack on her village, and their village could be next. The General Store owner, Nana, and her 6 sons and 7 daughters volunteers to come with Neega and Beatrice. Nana says the Goblins have been acting odd lately. The Dwarf family gather supplies for half an hour. Neega and Beatrice head to the local tavern, the Iron Tree, for a drink while waiting. The bartender, Sarenku, tells Neega about their sister town Napa that had been attacked and burned down by the goblins 2 weeks ago. Neega buys some supplies from Nana then the big group head out. They head back to the goblin tracks and follow them. That evening they find a dead orc off the side of the track, Bertha's husband, Bertho. It appears the goblins had taken him captive, but died from his wounds. The group follow the trail. After night fall the group spot the entrance to a large cave system with 3 goblins standing guard outside. The Orcs and the Dwarves camp nearby and keep watch of the goblins. That night Neega is woken up by Nana, some goblins are moving. Neega goes with Nana to trail the goblin. They see a goblin dive into a pool of water and doesn't surface. Neega follows after the goblin alone, and finds a secret path into the Goblin Cave. She scouts around the cave and sees many goblins and an 2 orc prisoners. Neega charges into the room and frees the 2 Orcs as the goblins charge to attack. One orc is killed and all but one of the goblins are killed, with the last goblin escaping. The alive freed Orc, Nixy, runs off after the escaping goblin and kills it. They try to escape the way that Neega came in, but find there is no way out that way, it seems to be an entrance only. Neega and Nixy go a different way. They fight they way though the caves, killing goblins, finding 2 dozen dead orcs, eventually finding their way to the leader's room. Seated on a raised dais in the room sits Fang with 2 goblins bowing down to him. Neega and Nixy hide and wait for Fang to leave, but they are stuck outside a room where 2 Goblins are playing a Cardgame. Neega jumps out and kills one of the goblins in a single blow to the head with her maul. The other goblin, Yuri, surrenders. Nixy forces the Yuri to show the way out of the cave. Yuri reveals just how many rooms between here and the exit. Neega changes plan to hide in Fang's room and ambush him when he gets back. Fang is along and surprised and is slain by Neega. Neega takes Bertho's magic dagger off Fang's corpse. Neega stands on the dais and tells Yuri to gather the other goblins. 15 goblins gather into the room. The goblen go down on one knee in front of Neega, except one goblin, Gobbly, who won't comply. Neega and Gobbly stabe one-another with daggers. Neega talks with Gobbly and talks him into standing down, and she and Nixy will leave. Neega also demands the goblins stop attacking the Dwarves and Orcs. Neega and Nixy leave, with some goblins carrying their items. They meet up with the dwarves. The goblins flee into the night after they drop off the items. The orcs and dwarves split the loot and go their separate ways. Day 2 A few hours after sunrise Neega, Beatrice and Nixy arrive back at the Orc Village. Neega returns Bertha the items of Bertho they found, and tells her the news that Bertho is dead. Greta identifies the potion Neega found to be a Potion of Gaseous Form. Greta then tells of a Orc Village to the north on Gade Isle. The plan is for Neega to get a boat in Weatherlight for the others, as full Orcs aren't welcome in the Eridonian City. Neegs finds 12 of her cats. 6 are still missing. Day 3 The Orcs set out east towards Weatherlight. Only Ginger the cat comes along with Neega. Day 5 Neega arrives in Weatherlight while the Orcs are waiting outside town in an abandoned village cross the bay. Neega heads to the docks and hires Captain Jordan of the Fernleaf to take them across tomorrow. Neega buys supplies then leaves town and meets up with the Orcs. Day 6 The next morning the orcs head on the Fernleaf. As they travel Neega spots many ships with flags of some far off human kingdom pass by. Captain Jordan identifies the ships as belonging to Mistrya. The orcs are dropped off in the Blumwood. Greta says there are several orc villages in this forest, but one is at the north end of the forrest before the pain starts. The group head north. They camp out in the woods at night. Day 7 As the group head north they run into a pair of human hunters. At nightfall, the Orcs arrive at the new Orc Village. Neega addresses the Orc Leader, Bash. Bash asks Neega to prove herself by fighting some Lizardfolk on Gator Beach to the North-West. They must bring back a lizardfolk tails for each Orc on the mission. Day 8 Neega and Nixy set out for Gator Beach. They skirt around the edge of the swamp, looking for some lizardfolk. After a couple of hours they spot lizardfolk tracks. Neega and Nixy follow the tracks into the swamp. They come across some wooden walkway between the islands of the swamp. Neega spots 2 alligators. Then four lizardfolk jump out of the water in front of them. Battle is joined. They kill one lizardfolk and wound the other 2, who run away. Nixy and Neega rest for a hour before continuing. Neega drinks the potion of clairvoyance and looks around for a lizardfolk. She spots two lizardfolk hiding in trees. Neega shots the one is the nearby tree. The lizardfolk is knocked out of the tree into the water. The other lizardfolk casts Heat Metal on Neega's armor, but she drinks the Potion of Gaseous Form and stops the Heat Metal spell. Nixy kills the Lizardfolk who fell in the water. Neega kills the spellcaster lizardfolk. They collect 3 lizardfolk tails and leave the swamp. The pair return to the Orc Village and give the 3 tails to Bash. Bash welcomes the Plains Orcs into the village. Over the next few days Bash tries to defer leadership role on Neega. Neega refuses the role, and builds a shack on the edge of town. Category:Game on Episodes